Love in a World of hate
by thewholeworldisyourenemy
Summary: I WILL FINISH THIS ONE! This is a Merdred fic based on Romeo and Juliet!


**AU:This is a Romeo and Juliet style story. Merdred. Romance/Love/Tragidy etc... I changed the story from what BBC's Merlin was (Mordred being the druid) to the original legend of Mordred being Arther and Morganas iligitimate child. It's wrote like a 21st century person (that's moi) telling an old story (16th century to be exact)... So please don't pick on my use of language and stuff... Hope you like it and Rate and Review and tell me what i can improve on (they say practise maes perfect!) **

**to the disclaimer thingy; I do not own Merlin, the Legends of Prince/King Arthur or Romeo and Juliet (or anything else i hav 'borowed' from else where... It would be lovely to own these things, but i am neither smart or rich enough... Ah, well! Life goes on!)**

**Chapter 1- The Party.**

The 16h century was a time of extravigant feasts, fabulous balls and excelent litraure. It was around 1575, during the reign of Good Queen Elisabeth the second, a fine Queen and a good ruler. Our story take place in a small town on the outskirts of what was then London-Town. The town was callled 'Camelot' and was home of villagers, servants, blacksmiths, carpentars, barbers and 2 very rich familys. The 2 familys, hoever, were at loggerheads and barely saw eye to eye. The first family was the Pendragons. The pendragons were a brutal and lustful bunch, always after everyone to kneel before them not hte other way round. The head of the Pendragon household was the most brutal and selfish of them all, Arthur. Arthur wasn't old (though, back then you were lucky to live into your 40's) being 29, but spoke and acted like someone much older, but not nessescerily matureer. Arthur's wife was a kind and sweet but stern lady called Guienevere. Arthur also had a misstress (suposidly he wished it to be a secret, but that didn't work with the amount of alchohol he drank.) a Lady Morgana, not as beautiful as Gwen but just as kind. Arthur and Gwen had 4 children, all of whom were married. Arthur, dare we mention it, had had another child with Morgana. Off course, this child was iligitamate and therefore useless to Arthur. The childs name was Mordred. Mordred was very much unlike the reat of the children. He was not selfish or mean or brutal in any way. In fact, he had a kinder heart and soul than both Gwen and Morgana. The others toke the micky of out him for not only being the runt, but also a sissy. But Mordred was too shy and kind to retaliate.

The other house hhold was the Emrys'. The leader of the Emrys household was Balinor. Balinor was less bloodthirsty than Arthur and cared a lot more for his children and family. Balinors wife was Hunith, who had simple features but a pure and beautiful heart. They had 2 children (for they were younger than Arthur) , ht eldest being Merlin. Merlin had the heart of his mother and the strength of his father. But nobody was sure were his dashing good looks and dreamy eyes cam from. Merlin had a younger sister called Freya who was sweet and innocent. Freya wasn't as pretty as any of the Pendragon children, but she was nicer for it. Merlin was 2 years older than Freya, him being 16 and she 14. Merlin was shy, most of the time, but a good listener. Merlin was expected to carry on the family name after his father died and produce good hiers for the future. This made Merlin feel presured into marriges and being with people he did not like. Freya, being a woman and younger than Merlin, wasn't expected to do much for the family once she had a husband.

Both familys livd in luxurious, big homes with servants, good food and chandeliers galore! Th Pendragon household had red war tapistries up and around the walls which had been made by the finest sewers and craftsmen. The carpets were regularly cleaned of any speck of dust or crumb of food as Arthur adored cleanlinsss. This, of cours, was done by multiple amounts of servants. The Great hall of the building certainly lived up to its name, spanning wide and far with glorious tabistries and paintings flling the walls.A humongus table sat in the middle of the room, normally layed for 4 x as many people who ere dinning for the night. A bowl of fruit sat in the centre of the table, the brass gleaming along with the cuterlry and dishes. Everything about the place, even the induvidual glass paines on the windows, spelled out wealth and riches. The other rooms were very much the sam, but mayb less grand. The staircase curved up like a snake with twisted, polished oak wood along th banister. Arthur loved to show of, and his home showed this. His father and grandfathr had spent ages collecting the wonders to make their house heaven on earth. This came with a lot of bloodshd (not on the Pendragons part, obviously) and anger between towns and households.

The Emrys' mansion wasn't as grand as the Pendragons, but had more a homly feel to it. The dinning room, unlike Arthurs, was copltly bare apart from the odd painting or banner. The table in the centr wasn't as long as the Pendragons but far more easier to lay or move. The stairs were made of a simple wood with little carving in it. Even the carpets were on the opposite nd of the spectrome, being dusty and worn. The Emrys' had a few kitchen staff and maids who did their job and were vry close to th family. However, despite their differencs, th familys wern't all that different. Both had the same dignaty, which is why they refused to yeild their hatred of on another. Both wished for eventual peace but both were to scare to be the first to act.

It was the 2nd day of June and the sun was up high in the sky. Merlin had awoken to the sound of soft twiterings of birds outside his bdroom window. _This is going to be a good day today! _He thought, scratching his head as he stretched. The kitchen staff had prepared a delisious brakfast of bread and marmalade. As Merlin walked downstairs and greted his parants (who were always up stupidly early) he knoticed the grumpy look his father was giving his food. Merlin knew instantly that this was a Pendragon matter. Merlin was eager to find out what had hapend this time (being the nosey so and so he was) but also weary of his fathers temper. So, he started it simply.

"Breakfast not to your liking dad?"

His father gave him a merderous look and began explaining a long and complicated stroy involving 2 sheep, a srvent named George and a large sword. Once he finished the story he said, "And now the bastards are having a party! Tonight! Something about their son giving birth or whatever..." He then went of into another rant, which Merlin wasn't listening to. _So, the Pengragons are having a party? _he thought, slowly muching on the bread. _Knowing them, it will be full to th brim with everyone and anyone one they could possibly get, except us! _An amazing idea came to him and he quickly finished up his bread and rushed of to meet Will, his best friend. Will was from the town and had only met Merlin during a jousting event (which Merlin had lost) but had stayed firm friends ever since. Will wasnt very gracful in anything he did and normally sent Merlin flying onto the ground after a 'playfull nudge'. Will was at his house (as it was still quite early in the morning) when Merlin barged in to his room with an excited gleam in his eyes.

"Will, i had an amazing idea! You know the Pendragons are having this big party thing tonight, right? Well, what if we gate crash it? Or at least try and blend into it?" Merlin finished in a breathless frenzie, waiting for his friends reaction. Will was looking stund at Merlin standng in his bedroom while he was only wearong a night shirt. It toke a while for the information to registar Wills fuzzy, sleepy brain but eventually he said it would be great. Merlin grinned and began shuffiling his feet around as Will grogily putting his clothes on (feeling awkward at Merlins presance). They went downstairs together and Will began to lay down the plan.

"So, we arive there at around 7ish (that is normally when partys are in full swing, he added) where masks." They both hoped it was a masquarade party or at least a fancy dress one.

So, tne night arived and both boys were ready. Will wore a grey cloak with a feathered grey mask. He didnt look royal but he didnt look like himself, which was the main idea. Merlin wore a red necscarf over his brown jacket. He had a featherd red hat (which was ridiculously too big for him) and a gold mask. As they walked past the enterance gates (there were no gaurds when alchohol was on the menu) they looked like the Prince and the Pauper of a film set (not that anyone wouldve noticed that then, of course).The party, as Merlin had suspected, was teaming with guests. He spotted Arthur wearing a gold rope which clashed with his blonde hair and romenesc features. H almost looked like a statue of gold. Gwen wore a revealing outfit of purple and silver. Her dark locks trailed down her back like a water fall and her flawless sin gleamed in the candle light. She was breathtaking to any man or woman (especially the ever-so-slightly drunk knights, who sat gogiling at her from a distance). Morgana wore a simpl dress of black silk which contrasted with her pale sin. Dark circles around her eyes made her look evil or even dead. But it suited her. The party was for Arthurs eldest son, Leon, who was the first to expcet a child (via his wife, Sophia). Leon and Sophia were dressed in masquarade costumes of green and blue. Arthurs (and gwens) other children were dressed in similar out fits, all with matching masks and hats. The only one missing from the family group was Mordred. Of course, Merlin had never met anyof the Pendragons except Arthur and Gwen, who wre renowned throughout th town.

Mordred had been up stairs, fighting a losing battle over whether he should wear the ridiculous red and black costume his mother had picked out for him. Thankfully, there was no hat to humiliate him further. Mordred finally gave in, pulling on the outfit so agressivly it waas if he hoped it woould rip. He then tried to descratly go downstairs, wearing a silver mask which clashed with the reat of the costume, with his 'date' for the evening (a lady Dreyiy of Wales, who was very rich). He then spotted 2 men he had never seen before in his life. One was wearing pauper clothes, dull and grey. The other wore a brightly coloured cotume with similar ridiculousness of his own. The man, he noticed, had very nice eyes that seemed to gleam as he laughed or spoke. Mordred shook himself. _I can't think about men this way... Espeicially not strangers! _He excorted Dreyiy to the centre of the party and noticed the mysterious man and his friend heading for the kitchens. Mordred made an excuse that h needed the toilet and went after them.

Merlin and Will had crept into the kitchens without anyone seeing them, or so they thought. Just as they stoped moving to find themselves in the kitchen (which was about 3 times bigger than the Emrys' on) they heard a voice from behind them.

"You do know the kitchens are out of bounds to all guests?" Merlin and Will turned and Will (being the idiot he was) jumped and ran away through another exit. The young man didn't stop him, but instead kept his gaze on Merlin. Merlin noticed the man to be quite goodlooking (even in the ridiculous outfit he was wearing) and a little bit scary (due to his peircing eyes that seemd to burn into Merlin).

"Who are you?" The man asked, almost breathlessly.

"er... i'm Merlin..." Merlin stuttered, feeling his ears and cheeks go red and his palms get sweaty. Why was he acting like this, to a man?

"I'm Mordred... How come... how come i've never seen you before?" The man who called him self Mordred said. Merlin noticed the mask was too big for him and was slipping slightly down his nose, covering his eyes. Merlin tried to do some quick thinking which just ended up as a few muttrings about being new to town. Mordred didnt believe him enterly but he felt that nothing else mattered as long as he looked into those saphire eyes.

Merlin looked nervously into the eyes of the man and felt himself blush slightly.

"I...I should go... er..." He said, pulling his gaze to anywhere except Mordreds face. If he would'v looked there, however, he would have seen a fleeting glimpse of disapointment. Mordred pulled himslf togetther and gave the man a quick bow and a civil goodbye. Merlin bowed back and left the room to find where Will had got to.

Mordred looked after Merlin as he crossed the kitchen to the exit his friend had made. Merlin, unable to control himself, looked back and nodded to Mordred. Mordred felt a strange longing for this man, as if they were long lost brothers or lovers. However, his thoughts were cut short by Percivil (another of Arthurs children) stroll into the kitchen, arm in arm with a woman who wasn't his wife. Percivil spotted Mordred and gave him a glare to tell him to keep his mouth shut. Not that Mordred was one to snitch on people. Mordred rushed quickly from the room to where everyone was dancing (thankfully, his date seemed to have found another man to giggle and gawk at). Mordred decided to find out who this Merlin was (purly out of curiousity, he told himself). He went to the gaurd who had (until 10 minutes before) been in the full swing of the party surrounded by alchohol and women. He asked the gaurd if any 'Merlin' had been on the list of the invited people. Natrually, the man checked and then shoock his head. No such person of that name was on the list. Mordred thanked the guard (who had eyed him suspiciously but had been too drunk to do anything about it) and walkd away, feeling confused. Who was Merlin? He tried to shake the man from his head, he couldn't have thoses sorts of htoughts for an unknown man. He knew that if he asked anyone, they would think him mad as they had not seen any man of that description. And even if they had, what evidence had he that this 'Merlin' hadnt just made up a name to get Mordred of his back? Mordred hardly felt the tug on his cloak as he was dragged to the dancfloor by a giggiling girl. Mordred danced with her, showing no emotion and thining. Who was Merlin?

Merlin hadn't found Will and spotted two women eye him nastily (probably because he looked strange and suspicious). So he decided to go back in side, hoping Will had done the same. He hadn't, much to Mrlins annoyance. He spotted the man from earlier, Mordred, dancing with a red faced giggliling girl who kept grabbing him in inaproprate places. Finally, the dane ended, and Mrlin couldnt help but follow the man with his eyes. He felt his face go red as the man looed directly at him and he looked away.


End file.
